Ashes To Ashes
by Away To Neverland
Summary: 3 yrs after Breaking Dawn, Edward Cullen & his family are still living in Forks. On a hunting trip 1 day, something happens involving Edward. Alice can't see, no one finds out except Rosalie. When Edward finds out Rosalie knows, all hell breaks loose.
1. Deep Thoughts

Ashes To Ashes

Edward's POV-

I was pacing back and forth in my home. Bella was with Renesmee in her room and I could hear them playing. I smiled and felt the joy of all the years having them with me flood back in and sat down in the rocking chair. I was waiting for the guys to come by, we were going to go on a hunting trip. The unfortunet thing was, Rosalie. She would be coming to help watch Renesmee with Jacob. Me and Rosalie hadn't gotten along that great since I had met Bella. It was even worse after Renesmee was born. I didn't even hear when Bella walked up with Nessie. They were holding hands and Nessie looked at me curiously. Bella placed her pale on hand my shoulder and it made me look up at her. "Hey...are you okay?" I smiled and stood up. "Yes love I am." I picked up Nessie in a tight hug. She was now three and looked seven. "How's my little girl?"

"Great!" Nessie put her hand on my face and I saw the time when her, Jacob and Bella went hunting. I knew it was her question on asking when they could again. "I don't know yet, Nessie." I put her down and she ran to her room fast and I heard her start playing Bella's CD that I had made for her on her birthday. Bella hugged me putting her arms around my neck. "How long of a hunting trip this time?" I thought about it and shrugged. "A couple days...I'm sure you and Alice will have fun." I put my forehead against hers and watched her smile. "I'm not worried about that Edward...I'm worried about Jacob and Rose killing each other." She broke away from me and went to the door and opened it just in time to see Rosalie run up. "Hey sis." Rosalie hugged Bella which suprised me each time. I could still hear hateful thoughts in Rosalie's head about my Bella. I knew Rosalie was happy about Renesmee. She was Nessie's Godmother. But I knew nothing would happen to me and Bella. But it was Bella's idea that I heard in her thoughts and thought it was a good idea. Though I wanted to choose Alice.

"Hello brother." Rosalie stepped inside more and crossed her arms. I tried my best not to glare at her, keep up good pretenses that everything was fine with me and her. But no. Nothing was. I sometimes hated my "Goddess looking" sister. This was one of those times. Her thoughts were all over the place. Around her sibling love mixed with always hate for Bella. We all heard Renesmee running and Rosalie must have been listening close because all her thoughts stopped and focused on Renesmee. "Auntie!" Renesmee ran to Rosalie and hugged her tightly. Rosalie hugged back and smiled. Her smile was motherly and it made me remember why I didn't hate Rosalie full time. Under the ice additude, under all the "I am Queen bow before me" put out act, she was a good person.

Unfortunetly, she didn't show that side too much. Only when Renesmee was around. Thats when her motherly feelings came out and she acted decent enough. She didn't have the, "all this is about me" additude then. 'Edward stop thinking about me in bad thoughts.' Rosalie thought. Thats another thing I hated. She could always tell I was thinking about her. At least now she didn't get smug and say something rude. "Are we going hunting or staying around here?" I heard Emmett's booming voice and I sighed deeply. He came through the door and Renesmee hugged him tight. He picked her up and spinned her around, hugging her back. I then saw Rosalie glance down. She always felt bad for not being able to give him a child. But life would go on.

Rosalie POV

"Now, Rosalie if you take Nessie hunting PLEASE don't go far."

"Bella...I know stop worrying." Bella hugging me and I hugged back and she walked out the door, Emmett came and kissed me once then kissed me on the neck twice. "I love you Rosie."

"I love you to Emmett." He ran out and I heard Bella scream, "Put Me Down Teddy Bear!" I heard Emmett laugh and me and Renesmee giggled. "I'll see you later sweat pea."

"Bye daddy!" Renesmee hugged Edward and I put my arms behind my back and he glanced at me and I noticed it him glare some. I knew there was still bad feelings between me and him. But at least I didn't send glares at him in front of his daughter. He kissed Renesmee's head then walked to the door. "Bye Eddie." I said in my most nice voice and he glanced at me and just walked out. 


	2. Another Scent

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Two

Rosalie POV

"So what would you like to do Ness?" Renesmee was running around and stopped. "I want Jacob here!" I smiled and stood up. "I'll call him for you I'm sure he woud get here fas-" I heard a knock on the door and knew it was Mr. Mutt. "Nessie do me a favor?" I leaned down to her and smiled. "Yes Auntie?"

"Ask Jacob to play dress up and tea party?" Renesmee started laughing and I went to the door and opened it. "So Ness?" I smiled at her and she nodded fast and ran to the door and jumped into Jacob's arms. "Jakey!"

"Hey Nessie." He hugged her and looked at me, his eyebrows went together and he got a worried look. "What did you say to her?" I was about to speeak but Nessie beat me to it saying, "Jake! I wanna play dress up tea party with you!" I bit my lips together to keep from laughing and Jacob glared at me. "Sure Nessie...but lets ask your auntie to join." I crossed my arms as Nessie looked at me.

Edward's POV

"Okay...so me and the guys will go this way, you girls go the other and have fun." I kissed my Bella on the lips and hugged her tightly. "See you when you get back." I smiled at her then watched as her and Alice ran off. "I wish this trip was faster...I want to get home to Rosie." I mentally growled and rolled my eyes. "Can we PLEASE not bring HER up in every damn conversation Emmett?"

"Well, excuse me for bringing up my WIFE." I growled and felt the anger go down and felt more calm. "I won't have my brothers fighting over my sister thank you."

"Its not anything bad Emmett. I just hear her in you're thoughts non-stop and then talking out loud. Give ME a break." Emmett shook his head and we all ran towards our favorite hunting spot. When we got there, Emmett went and found of course, the bears. Jasper found a couple on his own and I went away from them, going on my own somewhere else. I kept going and tackled down an elk. It was small and I bit into its neck and drained it within seconds. I got up and kept going then stopped when I smelled another scent. It was clear...strong. I hadn't smelt something like it since Bella's scent. I inhaled deeply and followed it.

Alice POV

"Alice...how are the guys?" I looked at Bella who was brushing her hair. We had just finished our hunt and were fixing ourselves up. I convinced Bella to go shopping with me and I smiled. "I'm sure they are great." I looked into the future anyway and saw Jasper beating Emmett at catching bears. I saw Emmett's reaction. But then when I got to Edward's future...it went blank. "Whats wrong Alice?" 


	3. Panic

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Three: Panic

Alice POV

"Alice what's wrong?" I tried seeing again and still Edward's future was blank. I couldn't see anything which was odd. "I...can't see anything involving Edward." I expected Bella to jump up and be worried but all she did is shrug. "He could have gone back home or something, Jacob usually goes around Nessie so don't worry about it."

"But Bella I usually can see SOMETHING."

"Alice, you are worrying too much. He coulld have bumped into Seth or any other of the wolves." I knew she was right and I calmed down some. "Check Emmett's or Jasper's future and see what goes on." I nodded and blanked out, seeing my husband's future. I saw him getting a text from Edward that he was going home earlier than planned then sighed in relief. "Sorry for freaking. I'm suprised you kept calm." Bella laughed and set the brush down. "He's a mind reader Alice, he can handle himself. Besides if theres any kind of threat to him he could take care of it." I smiled and gave a knowing nod. Edward was always the silent proper type. But one thing Bella didn't know was when push came to shove, Edward made that saying much worse with his temper.

Rosalie POV

"I have to go get some more things at the house." Renesmee came and hugged me. I hugged her back and then released her, getting my camera. "Jacob." He looked at me, glaring and I snapped the picture. Nessie had put powder all over his face, she had put him in a bright pink suit and put gel in his hair. "Ohh yes Jakey...this is so going to be my screen saver."

"GIVE ME THAT CAMERA!" I ran out of the house before he could grab it and I laughed. I heard Nessie say, "I want to try yellow now!"

"Don't forget the glitter Nessie!" I yelled. I heard Jacob growl when Nessie squealed. "Yes! Glitter!" I laughed and ran back to the very nice and big Cullen home. I stepped in the front door and put the camera down.

Edward POV

I kept following the scent. It was drawing me in and I couldn't break away. Somehow it was stronger than Bella's scent was to me, except this time I didn't have any restraint to hold back. I didn't notice where I went, the scent was clouding my judgement and I stopped once the wind blew the sweet smell straight into my face full force. I kept inhaling it and walked forward through some trees until I saw a long black haired woman. She looked like she was about nineteen. She had russet colored skin, I could see her eyes were a chocolate brown. I stepped closer and a wave of her scent hit me once she turned and bent down, picking up her jacket. My hands went in fists, my breathing picked up so I could keep breathing in her delicious scent. She sat down on her knees, completely oblivious that I was there. I stepped forward and watched her. Her hair was long down, she had it over her right shoulder and I could see the left side of her neck. With my good vision I could see the pulse going steady.

"Okay...so had to cut this." I heard her mumble very lowly to herself but it sounded loud to me. I continued watching her. When the wind changed direction and pushed her scent away from me I was able to, finally, gain will power and go to move away. But something stopped me. I heard the blade move across her finger and she sucked in a suprised breath and I whipped around to look at her. I saw an apple roll away from her and I got wide eyed. "Dammit." The wind changed direction again except this time it was towards me. The girls heart rate picked up and she was looking for something to cover her finger. I made fists and tried to stay still but I smelled her scent, heard her heart, heard her blood running in her veins faster. And the worst thing, I smelt her blood. All caution I had was gone, my sences took over on there on and the next thing I knew I was in front of the girl and had grabbed the back of her neck.

She let out a suprised scream, I turned her around and grabbed her hand then licked the blood off her finger. That did me in. It was like Bella's, when she was human. Just as sweet, just as calling. I growled low when the girl tried pulling away from me. The possessiveness of a hunt was coming out and I gripped both of her arms. She hit my chest with her hand that had the hurt finger and I growled once more. I saw her neck was open to me, her heart rate sky rocketed, the adrenaline rush was going through her. I pulled her head to the side hard and bit into the soft skin and latched on, drinking hard and fast. She screamed loud and it echoed in my ears but I ignored it. She kept trying to hit me but I pushed her against a tree and kept sucking her life line. I heard her pulse start to slow, her fighting stopped and she went limp. I continued sucking until I couldn't take anything else. Thats when I let pulled away and let her drop. I felt a sadisfaction smile spread across my face and I looked down at the girl and froze. The smile vanished and I realized she had no heartbeat. I dropped to my knees and pulled her close to me and started shaking her. "No...no...NO!" I shook her harder but she didn't budge. She was dead. I layed her down carefully and stood up. I still smelled the scent of her blood, it was driving me crazy. I wondered where it was coming from and noticed that her blood was all over my shirt. I puts my hands into my hair and sighed heavily. I started pacing and panicked. What would my family think of me? How would they react? I just killed someone and drained them then smiled about it. "Oh...no no no...this...isn't right NO" I kept pacing back and forth and clenched and unclenched my fists several times. I knew what I could do. I went to the girl and rubbed my sent off of her then ran to the original Cullen home. The last thing I needed was Renesmee see me like this. I pulled off my shirt walking through the front door and started for the stairs but froze when I smelled someone else.

"Edward?" I turned around and saw Rosalie standing there, eyebrows raised. I hid my shirt with one hand behind my back and swallows the venom pulling in my mouth. "Rosalie..." 


	4. Caught

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Four: Caught

Rosalie POV

"Edward what are you doing back so soon?" I saw him swallow and I my eyebrows went together. He wasn't acting normal, Edward was tense and I hadn't breathed in until earlier. I saw him holding something behind his back. By him being shirtless and me seeing partly red behind his back I coud tell it was his shirt. "Edward you're starting to freak me out." It took alot to start making me feel weird around my "siblings" but Edward was taking everything from all of them now. "If you don't answer me I'm going to call Bella." His eyes grew wide and he moved to me. "NO!" I stepped back once and raised my eyebrows at him.

Edward POV.

She knew...she must have known. What was I going to do? I stopped my inner monologue and looked at Rosalie. I didn't know what to say to her, I couldn't think of anything. For once, since I met Bella, I was speechless again. "If you don't answer me I'll call Bella." I felt my eyes grow and I moved to her. "NO!" She stepped back from me and I saw her eyebrows raise. "No? Why no Edward?" I took a deep breath to calm myself and forced a smile. "Rosalie...its um...its fine I just finished hunting early and decided to come home and get another shirt."

"How was the hunting?" I held back a growl and clutched my drying bloodied shirt in my hand which was still behind my back. Why did she had to be so damn pushy? I gave a small shrug and swallowed back more venom. "You know...same old...it was fine. Great actually." Rosalie finally gave in and smiled at me. I couldn't hear her thoughts fully, she had learned to block me years ago. But things still slipped through when she was afraid or stressed. It was very little when she was afraid, but different to see when she was. "Well, thats good. Maybe next time I'll go." I chuckled and turned, relaxing my grip on the shirt and started walking up the stairs. "Yeah it would be fun." I heard Rosalie breathe in and I stiffened at once.

Rosalie POV

I smiled and thought me asking so many questions was silly. I was going to leave then, seeing as how I had gotten a bright pink eye shadow for Jacob but then I breathed in. Edward had been going up the stairs and I saw him stiffen. The scent in the room wasn't our's that I was smelling...it wasn't animal...it was human. I felt venom pool in my mouth and I forced it down. "Edward...what...EXACTLY...did you hunt?" Edward turned around slowly and I saw his eyes were jet black. He growled at me and jumped down from the step he was on, grabbing me by the neck and slamming me against the back wall. "Why...are you being so damn pushy?" I froze and just stared at him. "Edward..." I felt his hand tighten on my throat and I shut my eyes tight.


	5. Promise

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Five: Promise

Edward POV I growled at her again then realized what I was doing. Her body was tense and I glanced at how I had her pinned to the wall. I saw in her mind how uncomfortable it made her, how it was bringing back her horrible memories, the ones she had been (trying) blocking out. The image of Royce King flew through her mind then vanished in less than a second and I jumped back. "Rose...R-Rosalie I...I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." I put my hands on the sides of her face and rubbed her cheeks gently with my thumbs. "Its fine Edward." I knew that it wasn't fine, she had felt like trapped and I caused it. As much as I hated Rosalie sometimes I felt pity, sorrow and rage for what happened to her. I stepped away from her and she pushed away from the wall. "Edward...I just want to help you. Send a text to one of the guys and say you came home early." I gave a sharp nod and pulled out my phone and sent a text to Jasper that I decided to say that I was going home early that way it would take me longer than it had to get here. Once the text was sent I heard Rosalie speak through her thoughts saying, We need to go to the treaty line. Alice wouldn't see us then. Different times go hunting in the woods and split decision it. She was gone then, out the door and running fast. I grabbed another shirt from upstairs, pulled it on and grabbed my other one then took it in the woods and hunted, making sure I kept close to La Push and once I finished hunting I made the quick decision and ended up there. I had my old shirt rolled up, not ready to part with the scent still coming from it. Rosalie was sitting in front of a tree and I sat down on a rock in front of her.

Rosalie POV

Once Edward sat down I sighed. "I'll make sure no one finds out. I know how you must feel and I will help you clean up this mess. You hunted a human. Killed him or her. Where were they?"

"La Push." He said grimly. I was surprised that the wolves didn't go find him. Or find the human when they screamed. I pushed my hair back and sighed deeply. "So...thats why Alice didn't see you...okay..." He looked at me staying silent and I saw him gripping his old shirt. The bright red blood stains started making me thirsty. I glanced away and bit the inside of my lip. "First we need to bury or burn that." A growl came from him and I hissed in return. The growl reminded me of when he slammed me back against the wall. I flinched mentally and looked away from him. He had brought back the image of the ex fiance from hell from my human life. I leaned my head back against the tree and watched him. I knew he could hear my thoughts. See what I was thinking. I saw him flinch and I made my mind blank. "Go bury it." He stood up and was gone in an instant. I didn't know where he was going. I honestly didn't want to know. I felt wind move next to me and turned my head and saw him there. "Done." I stood up and he had his hands in his pocket, an innocent look on his face. "I'll be going hunting with you from now on." His eyes darkened and he glared at me, there's the Edward I knew. "What...Why?"

"I don't want you slipping again."

"Who said I would?" I shook my head and looked at him. "Edward. The blood thought will still be in your mind. The taste of it. The LAST thing you need is to slip again. So I'll be going with you no matter what you or anyone else says."

Edward POV

I clenched my jaw to keep from saying anything to her. She wasn't MY mother. She was my "sister" that I hated. I didn't want her coming with me when I hunted. I wasn't a child and I didn't need my hand held. I appreciated that she wanted to help me but that was going to far. "Rosalie I don't want you coming with me." She raised her eyebrows at me and leaned against the tree. "Well, I won't be coming WITH YOU exactly just going hunting with you." I shook my head and mentally called her a pervert. "You're around Emmett too much." She gave me a smirk then it vanished and she sighed. "Only a couple hunting trips Edward. Until I know you won't slip."

"So you're not going to tell anyone."

"Not at all brother...I promise." She gave me a smile saying I could trust her. But all I saw was the smile of a snake. 


	6. Found Her

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Six: Found Her

Rosalie POV

I was very worried about Edward. A few days had passed and he had just sat at his piano, playing. He had returned home to see Nessie, but thats pretty much it. Bella and Alice were going to be home in a couple hours, so were Emmett and Jasper. I sighed and sat down. I was back at their house now, Nessie was asleep and Jacob was trying to find where I hid all the pictures of him dressed up. "Dammit Rosalie! Where did you put them?" He was furious with me, I knew that but I wasn't paying attention to him. "Blondie." I had my legs propped up on the coffee table in front of me, my arms across my chest and I was picking at my bottom lip with my left hand. I heard Jacob sigh, clearly annoyed.

I knew he didn't want his pack members seeing any of the pictures, too bad but I had already sent an email of three different pictures to all of the pack members and sent extra to Leah. I knew she would get a kick out of it, seeing her big tough alpha all in glitter and pink. I mentally laughed and thought it was weird that she and her brother were the only ones, besides Jacob of course, that I talked to as in wolves. Me and Leah were alike in additude wise Seth had said. Which caused a punch in the arm by both Leah and I. I wondered if they had found out about the missing girl from La Push.

I was worried. The first thing they would do was question us on many things. Edward was a good liar, he could see into the minds of anyone and see what to say that would make them believe him. I unfortunetly couldn't but with so many times saying 'I'm fine' or 'it'll be okay' to anyone, my lying, I found I was more believable than my mind reading brother.

Who had killed someone. I couldn't look at him the same. He hated me, hated that I found out, hated everything. Thankfully, he didn't know I knew his even darker secret. I couldn't tell anyone about the girl he had killed and I could NOT tell about his other problem...his other secret. I knew if I did he'd be furious, maybe even fight me.

I learned decades prior to block out my thoughts. Thinking of annoying, loud screeching sounds all day and night around Edward. He'd try to break through, I'd see the concentration on his face. But luckily he didn't and that meant he still didn't know that I knew his _other_ secret.

"Rose?" Jacob sat down next to me and shook me slightly. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and realized I had been sitting in the same position for over an hour. Damn Edward, he had me worried and almost freaking out myself like he was. And Edward wasn't keeping so smooth as his usual Bella obssessive self.

Jacob POV

I looked at Rosalie who had been sitting still, staring straight. She had done that before after Renesmee was born, had been sitting and staring at _me. _I'd ask her 'what?' and her responce was, 'Oh nothing, I'm just imagining the ways you're splattered out.' I hadn't believed her until Edward was scratching the back of his head, whistling and said, 'She's truthful and those are _very_ _bad_ images.' That had made me stay clear of Rosalie after that as much as I could while being in the _same_ house with her most of the time.

Now she had that stare, actually blinking this time. I brought her out of her trance when I shook her. I had expected an, 'what the hell are you doing?' or 'get away from me dog!' but no...she just looked at me and recrossed both of her arms and softly said, "What?" I rubbed the back of my neck. This was the weirdest, nicest, moment that had ever happened between me and Rosalie (meaning her not trying to take my head off for being closer to the family) and I was _very_ uncomfortable. "You okay?" I knew that was a stupid question to ask, but she looked worried and tense. Renesmee had asked me to be nicer to her auntie. And no one could resist the look and trembling words of, 'Please, please be nicer to my auntie! She is nice to you!' if only Nessie knew. But I tried, I toned down the blonde jokes and held back any rude comments.

Leah called me whipped. She called everyone whipped. But she didn't get it and I knew she never would. Leah was still sore about the imprinting and said if she ever imprinted she'd:

A) Kill someone

B) Kill herself

C) Kill literally.

I had also noticed her and Rosalie talking more which freaked everyone out since they hated each other. "Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." Rosalie looked straight again and turned back into the still, cold statue. I knew something was up, I wanted to find out but didn't get why exactly. But since she had came back from the Cullens home, she wasn't the same. She looked distant and Nessie had asked her why she was gone so long, Rosalie said Edward came back early and would be back soon. I thought something came up between Rosalie and Edward but didn't know what obviously. I wanted to find out, because Rosalie had looked a little scared. Which I never had seen before.

Edward POV

I was playing something, Bella's Lullaby but I was hitting the keys so hard that they almost broke. I was angry, angry at myself, angry at Rosalie...no..._furious_ at Rosalie. She shouldn't have pushed to figure out anything. And I couldn't read her mind unless she was distracted. And distracted meant, scaring the hell out of her and making her feel low enough like Royce King had done. But I wasn't that bad again. I wasn't that desperate..._yet._ But then again, I was greatful to Rosalie. I knew if anything she was the best one I could count on for this. Alice would look in the future and freak out, keep tabs on me, expect to be told _every_ detail.

Carlisle and Esme would be disapointed but hide it. Emmett would just say you couldn't help it like I couldn't and I didn't really need that. He had already been "big" help when I smelled Bella's scent. Jasper would control my mood, make me not feel as hungry. He'd make sure I was a puppet. Hell. No. Bella would be upset and want to talk everything out with me.

I didn't want that. None of it. Especially with her being friends Jacob still. She'd confide in him, even if I didn't want her to, she was just that way. But then there was Rosalie, she hid half of her feelings half of the time, when I could hear her thoughts she'd think them out. Pretending she was talking to Emmett, telling him everything.

She'd even pretend that she was telling him her secrets. That she still had small fears about Royce King and how uncomfortable she was sometimes. Then she would find out I was listening and would shut her mind out. I sighed and stood up from the piano and walked to the window, rubbing the bridge of my nose. Once the pack found the girl's body, if they hadn't already which I had doubt of, then they would do a search. I would just have to make sure I didn't look or sound, or even seem guilty. I'd also have to make sure Rosalie kept her mouth shut.

Jared POV

I hadn't seen Kim in a while. The last time I saw her she said she was going to go walking and would be back later. I kissed her bye, watched her walk then went on patrol. Now I was worried, she hadn't been back and I didn't know what to do. I was afraid she had been hurt, Sam said to not worry so much maybe she was at home, maybe she bumped into some friends. The maybe's were piling and her parent's knew this wasn't her normal behavior. Hell, _I_ knew it wasn't normal.

They put a missing persons around La Push and I went to look for her. Embry, Sam, even Leah came to help. "KIM!" I yelled and heard silence. Nothing. It had been nothing for days. I heard a sharp intake of breath and heard a "Oh no." I ran to where I heard it and saw Sam, Embry and Leah, even Paul was there and they were still. "What?" I went over but Leah turned and pushed me back. "Stay back..." She looked upset and I wondered why. Leah hadn't looked this upset since the whole Sam thing. "Why? You found her!" I realized and felt a wave of pain, it didn't make sense. I had felt it a couple days before and I had looked for her then, but like now, nothing. "Just stay back Jared." I could tell Sam was trying to order me, but he couldn't.

I had joined Jacob's pack so it wouldn't work. I forced myself past Leah. Paul and Sam grabbed each of my arms to try and get me away but I still saw her. Kim was laying on the ground, she was pale. I tried to hear her heartbeat to know it would be okay, to know SHE was and would be okay. But there was nothing. "N-no." I choked out. I ripped away from Paul and Sam and kneeled down next to Kim. I pulled her to me, she was limp and...so cold. I started shaking, I couldn't tell what emotion was stronger. The anger, the guilt of not being there. The sadness...or the pain. Oh the pain was strong. I felt like I was dieing. "NO!" I yelled loud, leaves fell and I held her to me tighter and screamed.


	7. News

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Seven: News

Jacob POV

I yawned and glanced around the house. I was bored and Nessie was asleep and stone cold statue Rosalie was still sitting on the couch. My cell phone rang and I pulled it from my pocket and looked at the screen. I saw it was Paul and I answered on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Jacob you need to get to the woods, in La Push not far from the cliffs."

"Okay why?" I heard someone yelling in the background and I could hear a couple trees breaking. "DAMMIT!" I heard Paul yell then heard wind move and soon I heard heavy breathing on the phone. "Paul?"

"He had to go help Sam." Leah's voice sounded tired, also it sounded upset. Why would she be upset? "Whats going on?"

"Jared...he's phased and is losing it." I heard her breathe in and I heard her crying some. "Leah what the hell is going on?"

"Kim's dead." I froze and gripped the phone. "WHAT?" I yelled and saw Rosalie jump up from the corner of my eye. "...Yeah. She had been missing for a couple days...we found her. Jared couldn't stay back and when he saw her...Jacob...usually things don't bother me but the look he had...the pain...it...you need to get here now. Sam can't force him to stop. I doubt you could. But you NEED to be here. Please hurry I have to go help the guys."

"No Leah wait. You guys have to let him get out the steam if you go near him he could ki-" I heard the click and a growl came from me and I yelled again. "DAMMIT!"

"Who's Kim?" Rosalie looked tensed and her eyes were wide. "Jared's imprint." I headed to the door, stuffing my cell phone into my pocket. "I gotta go Rosalie, tell Nessie sorry." I ran to my bike and got on it and sped to La Push.

Leah POV

Jared had phased only a couple minutes after he screamed. I felt tears go down my cheeks which was a new thing for me. I never cried before, hardly. After the whole Sam and Emily thing and after my dad died I had just swallowed all my emotions and did my best to put up the bitchy act. But this was heartbreaking. I had spoken with Kim alot. She was a nice girl and was actually a friend to me, she said she saw past my additude and thought it was funny that all the guys seemed to clear away from me. I saw Sam and Paul had phased and pinned him down. Jared was whining loudly and growling. The pain mixed with anger was horrible and it was depressing.

I went to Kim. Jared had laid her back down and jumped back before phasing. I knelt next to her body and my eyebrows went together. This made no sense. Kim had been healthy, there was no illnesses the last time I heard. I looked at her head to see if she could have fallen and hit it. I looked for any puncture wounds where a rock or something else could have gone through. But then I noticed something on her neck. I saw a black and blue bruise on the back of her neck in the shape of a hand print.

I looked to each side of her neck then froze. There was a bite mark. A vampire had killed her. I was shaking slightly and forced myself to stop. It wasn't from anger or even my wolf part. It was from trying to pull my emotions back in. A loud growl came from Jared when I touched Kim's neck. He looked at me and the thought of the phrase, 'if looks could kill' flashed through my mind. He didn't want me near her and I backed off. He seemed to calm down slowly and he looked as though he would stop. But then he just threw Paul and Sam into the trees and Embry who had been shocked had phased and had tried pinning him earlier, but Jared threw him into some trees and bit him hard in the side making him knock out.

Jared walked over to Kim and plopped down next to her. He licked her arm and nudged her with his nose. The sight was heart breaking. Paul and Sam were about to go to him but I got between them. "Stop." They both listened to me, seeing as though Jared had gotten past his first outbreak. Paul went behind some trees and came out in some pants. Sam stayed in his wolf form and I heard a screech of tires.

Jacob POV

I halted to a stop, turned the bike off then ran to where they were. Sure enough, trees were broken everywhere, Embry was off laying on his side, I could see he was slowly healing. Paul was now standing next to Leah, Sam in his wolf form and Jared laying beside...Kim. I walked forward slowly and saw Leah had indeed been crying, which was a rare sight I might add. I saw Jared was nudging Kim over and over and whining. I frowned deeply and was going to say something but I didn't know what. No words came to mind and no words came out of my mouth. Leah walked over to me, looking down. "It was a vampire." I shook my head and frowned deeper. Great, just what we needed, a rouge vampire running around killing residents of La Push, mostly our imprints.

I went over to Jared and leaned down. His head was now on Kim's stomach and he was shaking. "Jared...you need to move...calm down...phase back and we need to call her parent's." I went to pull Kim away from him but he leant his head up and snapped his teeth at me, growling. I backed up and put my hands in the air. It was clear he wanted _no one_ near her body but him. His feelings were rolling off in waves, I could see how upset he was. Phasing and hearing his thoughts was going to be hell now. On everyone in my pack.

That is...if the pain didn't kill him. That meaning, he didn't kill himself. "Jared phase back and YOU can carry her back. We won't touch her." Jared didn't respond. He licked Kim's hand which rolled off her stomach which was next to his head and hit the ground with a light _thump_.

Jared POV

I forced myself up and walked to some trees out of view and forced myself to phase back. I made a sound of pain because it hurt. Everything hurt. I pulled some pants on and slowly, weakly walked back to Kim and picked her up. Her limp body went against mine and her head layed against my shoulder. I had heard Leah say, 'vampire' which meant it was okay to kill them.

Not that I wouldn't have killed them meaning a he or she even if they were human. I walked out of the woods, slowly and forcingly. Carrying the only thing that had _ever_ meant anything _more_ to me than _anyone._ I looked at Kim's closed eyes and willed them to open, willed this all to be a nightmare. But I knew better, this wasn't and now my life was going to be hell.


	8. Addiction

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Eight: Addiction

Rosalie POV

After I heard Jacob's phone call I tensed all over again. I ran out the door and stopped when I met Bella and Alice. "Woah where's the fire?"

"Can't talk have to go!" I ran and busted through the front doors of the Cullen house hold and grabbed Edward. He growled and I narrowed my eyes and stopped thinking the annoying thoughts and thought, YOU! ME! HUGE TALK NOW! I KNOW WHO THE GIRL YOU KILLED WAS!

He froze at that and me and him ran out of Forks fast and to Port Angeles and didn't stop until we were at the edge of it. "WHO?" We were hidden in an alley and I gave him a look. "Lower you're voice!" He nodded and took a shaky breath which was not needed. "Who?" He asked more calm. "It was a girl named Kim." He looked blank and just nodded. "Okay. So why is this so important?"

"Well, maybe because she was one of the wolves imprints!"

Edward POV

"WHAT? SHE WAS A WHAT? WHICH ONE?"

"Jacob said she was Jared's." I did it. I had sealed all of our fate. I started pacing and could hear Rosalie's thoughts. Her thoughts were, we are screwed, if they find out it was him the wolf will start chopping on all of us! I can't believe this! What is his addiction coming through again? Her thoughts ended and I froze. She knew. How did she find out? She must have known I heard because she froze and tensed. I turned to her. "Edward..." She swallowed and backed away from me. I was in front of her in a second and grabbed her and slammed her against the brick wall. "How...did you find out about that?" I spoke calmly, knowing it would scare her more.

"I...need to go." She tried pushing me away and I forced her back. I kept a tight hold on her and her eyes widened. "Edward. Please let me go."

"NO. TELL ME!" I growled at her and she tensed and looked down. "I didn't mean to find out anything. But you had left and Carlisle and Esme were upset so I tried to find you. I saw you...feeding on the humans." I growled which caused her to look at me and she continued. "I thought you had just slipped, gave up. So I said nothing, then I saw you do it again and again. I only could think up one thing...human blood was...is...an addiction to you. Even when you thought Bella was dead. You hunted humans and used animals to cover your messes...this wasn't the first time. It was just the first time you were caught." I moved my hand to her throat and gripped it then moved the other hand down to her hip and just let it stay there. "An addiction. I never once thought of it as that, you've kept quiet this entire time. Why?"

"I didn't want to ruin anything...besides it was your choices. Could I really have gotten you to stop with a talk or even a threat?" I thought about it and realized she wouldn't have. I chuckled and set my chin on her left shoulder. She tensed more and I grinned.

Rosalie POV

I tensed up all over again and swallowed some venom in my mouth. I shouldn't of let him hear, I should have been guarded. But I was so frustrated and was/is worried. "I told you...so let me go." I was about to push him away but then his other hand went down and both of his hands moved to my waist and were against my sides, gripping hard. "Edward." I growled then heard him chuckle again and he bit down hard on my neck, his venom going in. I bit my bottom lip hard to keep the scream back. Even though I wasn't human, the venom still burned and stung. "EDWARD!" He pulled back and looked at me. "That was for not telling me sooner. Oh and-" Edward stopped talking and pulled out some sort of fur and stuck it in my pocket-"that's wolf fur. So dear Alice didn't see our conversation." He left me then and I moved my hand up and hissed lowly. Yes...if they knew Edward's _real_ additude. They would be afraid, they have every right to be afraid...they _should_ be afraid.

...If only they knew.


	9. Craving More

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Nine: Craving More

Edward POV

I was sitting at my piano at my and Bella's cabin, pounding the keys away. I heard one crack but I couldn't find myself to care. I was thinking about how the girls blood tasted...Kim's blood. I mentally groaned and continued playing Bella's lullaby angrily. "Edward?" I stopped and stood up quick, turning to see Bella. "Whats wrong?" She frowned at me and I glanced away from her. I hadn't been able to look at her the same, fearing she'd see through everything and know what I had done. I forced a smile and looked back at her. "Nothing, I'm going to go hunting."

"Want me or someone to come?" I thought it over. Did I want hunt alone? Yes. Did I want a babysitter at the same time? Hell. No.

I shook my head and kissed Bella's forehead. "I'll be back later." I walked out and went to the woods. I walked at a steady pace and kept walking until I was along the border. I could hear a couple screams, some people were cliff diving. I stopped and listened closely, their heartbeats were loud in my ears. Everything was calling to me. I walked across the border line, following the sounds and stopped.

I could see a couple girls, they looked close to what Kim had looked like and one even smelled close to what she did. Not the same...but very close. I walked out and smiled at her when her friends had jumped off the cliff. "Hello..." I said to her and she spun around to me. I gave her my best smile and she blushed. "Hi...I haven't seen you around here before." She suddenly grew tense and looked at me.

'He's pale...just like in the legends...' Her thoughts were racing and I grinned. "No I'm not from...here." I glanced around when I mentioned the word 'here'. She stepped closer to the edge of the cliff and smiled nervously. "Oh um...welcome then." I shook my head and sighed. 'Jump off already...he can't be trusted'. I chuckled and she raised her eyebrows at me. "Whats so funny?" I felt my throat burn. I couldn't help it and honestly I did **not** want to. I stepped forward and ended up in front of her. "Your thoughts." I covered her mouth quickly and pulled her back into the bushes, biting into her neck hard.

Rosalie POV

I had my hands in my hair and was pacing in Carlisle's office. I didn't know what to do. "Rosalie?" I stopped and turned to the door of his office and saw Carlisle standing there. "What's wrong?" I sat down in one of his chairs and frowned. He came over an sat in the chair across from me and I glanced down. "Rose.." I moved my hair back and sighed. "A friend of mine slipped." His eyebrows shot up an he became serious. "Who?" I shook my head and quickly recovered a story. "Not one of us...a human friend..from the highschool." I saw him become less tense. I hated lying to Carlisle but I needed advice. "And what did this person slip on?

"We'll call this person...Ward." He nodded, clearly not making any connection. "What did 'Ward' slip from?" I bit on my bottom lip and leaned back in the chair. "His addiction...drugs." That partly wasn't a lie. Edward was somehow addicted to the human blood like it was a drug. "Oh...how is this worrying you so much?" I looked down and swallows back venom. "Because he...almost killed someone. Driving while he was high and drinking...almost crashed his car, I had to step in. Carlisle...he's asked me not to tell anyone..no..begged me. He's actually one friend I can count on...but he's always craving more." The words burned my tongue, anyone hearing this would know I was lying.

"Rosalie..I know you mean well, you always have. But if he's putting people in danger you have to get him to open up or you need to at least tell." Before I coul think the words, "I can't." Slipped from my mouth. Carlisle looked at me clearly confused and shook his head. "You always can."

"He's been clean for a couple days...but I need to know. If he did end up hurting or killing someone over this, I'd be partly to blame wouldn't I?" I shut my eyes and listened as Carlisle sighed. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and waited. "...Carlisle?" I heard him sigh again and I opened my eyes. "If someone died...you might be Rosalie. That's if you could have prevented it." I frowned and sunk down in my seat. "Oh...well that changes things." I mumbled. Carlisle looked at me, more serious and very stern. "We're not talking about humans Rosalie."

Alice POV

I was outside, washing my car when I froze and started seeing something. It was very blurry, unclear. My vision was in black and white which was weird to me, the only thing that stayed in color was the...blood. I stayed frozen, seeing this all. The trail of blood flowed slowly off, I could see it like a movie. I saw as the trail of blood led to a girl and man directly on the border line. She was pale, lifeless. The vision changed slightly and I saw who the man was. I gasped and finally could move, the vision going away. I dropped what I was doing and ran fast to the border line...only to see a live replay.


	10. Fight

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Ten: Fight

Alice POV

I was frozen in place, staring at him. His mouth was latched to her neck and he was still sucking. I could feel myself tense and felt a vision coming, but I pushed it back. I ignored it, not welcoming it like I usually would. I didn't need to be distracted. "Edward.." His head snapped up and he growled then looked at me. "Ah...Alice.." He stood up fast and was in front of me, I had to hold my breath because of the blood...it was everywhere. He was holding the girl up, his hand on the front of her neck. "What brings you here?" I stared at him, he was really asking that? "I..saw.." I trailed off looking at the girl. He glanced at her also then dropped her. I didn't hear a heartbeat...her eyes were shut and I swallowed venom back. "So..you've discovered...or well, _seen_ my little secret." He smiled dark at me and I backed up.

Edward POV

I stepped towards Alice, she backed away from me and I stopped. She was afraid? This was weird even for her. I searched inside her head, I couldn't hear any thoughts, nothing except for the replay of what she saw when I was draining the girl. I sighed and stepped towards her. "Alice you have to understand I didn't mean to-"

"Edward you-" She cut me off from my lie then stopped talking herself and froze. I could tell she was having a vision, I stood still and searched inside her head.

I could see everything, her and me talking this through, her not promising to keep it a secret, her going to the rest of the family. Carlisle hearing, then Esme, Bella, Jasper..Nessie. I also saw Bella speaking to Emmett about taking Nessie to La Push...then me having guards while hunting. She snapped out of the vision when I growled. She stepped back from me and I made fists.

I wouldn't let that happen, I wouldn't let everything be ruined. "Edward it doesn't have to go exactly like that...we can figure out something!" I growled and grabbed Alice by the throat and pinned her against the tree. "Figure out something? Your going to ruin every damn thing I have Alice!" I growled and tightened my hand on her throat and she stilled. Another vision...what this time? Everything planning out worse?

I paid close attention, seeing everything. Us fighting, her getting pinned and me...

I snapped out of it when she did and she stared at me. "No.." I thought about it, I knew I shouldn't but still...the idea...and she saw it...

"Forgive me Alice." I spoke lowly and threw her over my shoulder then grabbed her by the wrist and slammed her on the ground.

Alice POV

After he slammed me on the ground I kicked his knees and jumped up, I flipped onto his back, grabbing him by the neck and flipping him over into the tree behind us. I turned around and saw he wasn't there. "Edward...stop this!" I started seeing him attack me from the right side, I turned quickly and saw nothing. "What.." I felt arms go around my waist from the left and I was pulled across the border line and slammed into two trees. "Split decision sister." I flipped up and kicked him in the face, he fell back slightly and I got up and ran.

Edward POV

I could hear her thoughts, see all the visions she was having. Now she was running towards home. I knew how to get around her visions as much as Bella had when she was human. I jumped in the tree and followed. "Alice this doesn't have to be this way. If you would just keep your pixie mouth SHUT!" I jumped down on a branch and made my decision of jumping behind her and ripping off her arms. I saw her still slightly, she was still running but tense. I grinned and made the split decision, I jumped to the tree above her and grabbed her by the hair and jumped down, slamming her on the ground and pinning her arms above her head with one hand. "Gotcha."

Alice POV

"No! I won't say anything Edward just NO!" I pulled at my arms and he slammed them into the ground hard. I growled and felt his arm move around my neck. "I'm sorry Alice...but...I can't take that chance..." I phased out, seeing what he was about to do. I knew then that nothing would change his mind.

My last thoughts were of how much I loved Jasper...

E-POV

I yanked off Alice's head and dropped both it and her body. I stayed still for a moment, not moving and just looked at her body. I was trying to convince myself it was the best way. But I knew it wasn't, but it was the _only_ way. She never would have stayed quiet. I sighed heavily then ripped the rest of her apart. I tried ignoring what he last thoughts had been, there was many flashes of her and Jasper. When they first met, when they married and the new born training fight. I'd feel regret later...I always did. I pushed her body into a pile then went back and found the dead girl, I searched in her pockets until I found a lighter then I went back to Alice.

I lit the lighter and just looked at the pile for a moment. "...Rest in pieces..." I threw the lighter on her body and watched the fire consume it all. I stayed silent as I cleaned up my mess, scrubbing my scent off and away from the area, off the dead girl and ripped her neck so it looked like a bite from a lion then added scratches on her. I made sure nothing pointed towards me then I left the area, hunting down deers until my eyes were back to brown.


	11. Missing And Found

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Eleven: Missing And Found

Jasper POV

I had been feeling this pain all over me for three days. Alice was missing. She wasn't returning our calls, wasn't even checking in like she normally did. None of us knew where she had gone I had been looking for her but of course I found nothing. I was hunting now, I hadn't wanted to but Carlisle told me it was best since we all were watching Renesmee while Bella and Edward helped us look for Alice. After finishing the bear I walked away from it and walked human pace back to the house.

I felt...dead. Alice was keeping me balanced and the worry bouncing off of everyone had me feeling worse than I already had, not that I wasn't feeling everything they were at once without my power. I walked up the steps and heard no movement inside except Renesmee's heartbeat. I opened the door and walked in and stopped. Everyone was standing around and I finally noticed a wave of sadness and pain.

"Whats going on..did you find Alice?" I tried ignoring everyones emotion and tried to picture her walking around, getting new shopping trips ready like always. "Jasper...you need to sit down..." I heard Esme's voice crack and I froze. "No. Where is she?" I stayed standing and saw Bella being held by Edward she was hiding her face. I could hear Rosalie outside asking Emmett what was going on, before Carlisle could speak I heard...

Emmett POV

"Emmett Cullen! What is going on tell me right now!" I put my hands on Rosalie's shoulder and frowned deeply. "Rose...we found Alice..."

"Then thats good, where is she?" The smile that started to spread across her face made me frown deeper, she obviously hadn't noticed before but when she did the smile frowned. "Emmett...how did you find her?"

Jasper POV

"We found her in...in ashes Rose...she's gone." I froze after hearing Emmett. I felt my hands go into fists and I growled loud. "NO!" I yelled and turned around fast and was outside in front of Emmett. I grabbed him by the throat and slammed him against the ground. "You Are Lieing!" I growled the words at him and Rosalie was just staring at us. I could feel the shock coming off her in waves, I could feel everyones stress now, their pain. "Jasper let him go!"

I heard Esme yell at me and I tightened my grip. He wasn't fighting against me which was smart on his side. "JASPER!" I turned my head towards Esme and saw a jar sitting in front of her that wasn't there before. I let Emmett go and walked to it slowly and fell to my knees in front of it. The small jar smelled of Alice...but only very slightly.

I stared at it and touched the top of the jar and stayed frozen. Every memory flashed through my mind and seemed to burn down. "Alice..."


	12. When You Mess With A Major

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Twelve: When You Mess With A Major

Rosalie POV

Seeing Jasper in pain was...is horrible. He hasn't left his and Alice's room since the day he saw the jar...that was three days ago. I sat outside in the woods with my arms around my legs praying to God I could cry. Alice was my closest friend, sister. Now she was gone. First it was Jared's imprint...now Alice.

The second most horrible thing to see and hear was...when Renesmee found out.

*Flashback*

I watched as Jasper grabbed up the jar and walked into the house, we all heard his and...Alice's...door slam shut. I helped Emmett up then heard Renesmee yawning. "Mommy why is uncle Jasper upset?" I walked to the inside of the house and watched as Bella and Edward sat down on the couch, Renesmee in the middle of them. "Nessie...he's upset because of Aunt Alice.." I could see Nessie's face light up a little at the mention of Alice. "Ohh she told me she'd take me shopping this weekend and we'd have a makeover." I felt arms go around me and I watched them still. "Nessie..." Edward started but Bella finished. "Nessie...honey...Alice...she's not here anymore..." Renesmee's face fell and she frowned deeply. "What happened to Auntie Alice?"

"Nessie...she...she's gone." I could see tears form in my nieces eyes and I turned away. I couldn't block out her crying, everyone heard it and I heard Jasper scream at the top of his lungs. He was feeling everyones pain now Nessie's. I didn't see how he'd get through this.

*End Flashback*

I leaned my head back against the tree and sighed heavily. I heard someone walk up and I looked over to see Jasper with Carlisle pushing him forward. "You have to hunt son."

"Whats the point?" Jasper mumbled and just sat down on a rock. Carlisle sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Jasper didn't want to do anything anymore, all he wanted to do was be in the room, not doing anything. "Carlisle I'll talk to him...you go to Esme." Carlisle looked at me then Jasper and nodded. He was gone in two seconds and I moved next to Jasper. "Jasper..."

"Save it Rosalie...I don't want to hear any sorry's or hear any words from you...I can feel it all." I simply nodded and hugged him. He stiffended and didn't return the hug.

Jasper POV

When Rosalie hugged me it hurt, I knew it was a simple kind gesture and I couldn't help but stiffen. The last person to be this close, to hug me was Alice. Returning the hug wouldn't make me feel any better, it would just keep reminding me that I'd never have my arms around her again. "Rosalie...kill me." She pulled back and looked at me wide eyed. Before she could speak I cut her off saying, "I can't stand this Rosalie. You haven't lost Emmett and I pray you never do, so you do not know how I feel...Edward is the only one here to know. How he felt when he thought he lost Bella...its tripled now for me. I can feel your pain, theirs, plus mine. Even some of the wolves are sad about...Alice."

I choked up on her name and looked at the ground. "I'm begging you to end my suffering...I can't live without her Rose..she brought life to me...now its gone along with her. I might as well be back working for Maria." I could feel how Rosalie was tense and how sad me saying these things were making her. I looked at her pleading and she frowned at me. "Jasper...I'm so sorry...but I can't. I won't let Esme lose a son...and I won't lose a brother." I shut my eyes tightly and shook my head and muttered, "Damn."

Edward POV

I paced along the La Push border line and tapped my chin. I needed a break from Jasper's constant painful thoughts and everyone elses. Killing Alice was a mistake but it was needed. The only thing I regretted was not being able to spy on The Volturi any longer. I walked back through the woods and started heading home but stopped when I heard Jasper and Rosalie talking.

"Jasper I know you want to die but you can't...I know you miss her, we all will but she wouldn't want you to give up. Just like you wouldn't want her to."

"She was my life Rosalie. My LIFE."

"I know that, just like Emmett is mine...but you have a whole family that is here for you, we won't walk away from you..we're here for you. We are going to help you in anyway possible." I heard Jasper move standing up and I listened closely. "Want to help Rosalie? You _really_ want to help me?"

"Yes.."

"Then help me find whoever killed her. Then stay back. Because once I find him _or_ her...I'll show them what happens when you mess with a major."


	13. Figure Out

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Thirteen: Figure Out

Unknown POV

Hearing of Alice's death set me back. I couldn't imagine how anyone would kill her. I glanced around at everyone who was walking, doing things themselves and stood up myself, walking to a counter who had a tag name of Melinda. "Excuse me?" I looked at her, watching as she turned towards me. "Yes sir?"

"I need two plane tickets for Washington, the sooner the better please."

Jacob POV

Two more human murders on La Push, one vampire murder near Cullen territory. First Kim, then another human girl. Then Alice. It made no sense, being near the Cullens now was hell. I saw in the heads of Seth, Leah and some other wolves when they were around the Cullens and saw how much they didn't move, how bad it was for them. I knew how bad it was to lose someone but I couldn't imagine being near or with them for as long as they were with Alice.

I was walking in wolf form now, I stopped and sat down in front of a tree in deep thought. I didn't know who could have done it, who would even _want_ to do it_. _I jumped when I felt a cold hand touch me.

Rosalie POV

I finished up hunting and smelled a wolf, I followed it and saw Jacob sitting and touched him on the shoulder which caused him to jump. He turned around snarling then stopped when he saw it was me. Since he had heard about Alice, he stopped with the blonde jokes and treated my nicely. "Sorry..." He looked like he was about to growl but he shook his head and left me. A few minutes later he came back fully dressed and looked at me. "Its fine...how are you holding up?"

Jacob POV

The question I asked made her frown and shrug. I regretted asking it now. "Everyone else?"

"Everyone is...better."

"Jasper?" She looked at me sadly and sat down. "Managing." I gave a sharp nod and sighed heavily. "Nessie?" I looked at Rosalie and she shook her head. "Very upset." I flinched at that and sat down across from Rosalie. "Do you have any idea who would do this? Someone who would have something against Alice?...Do you think she knew something and they found out?"

"Jacob I don't kno-" She stopped talking and her eyes widened. "Rosalie?" She jumped up and looked at me. "Jacob..you just helped me figure out something." She ran off then leaving me confused.


	14. Hey Jazz

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Fourteen: Hey Jazz

Rosalie POV

I ran through the woods until I found Edward sitting on stump. I stopped next to him and sighed. "I think the Volturi had something to do with Alice.."

Edward POV

I turned to Rosalie and chuckled in my head. "The Volturi?" I kept my expression blank and stood up. "Its possible but even if they did, Rosalie we couldn't do anything about it." She sighed again and hung her head. "I know.."

"Have you spoken to Jasper?" I watched Rosalie shake her head and then look at me. "No but I called someone who might help him feel better."

"Who?"

Unknown POV

I sat on a plane heading to Forks with my mate sitting next to me, her hand in mine. "How much longer?"

"Shouldn't be too long, we were close when Mrs. Cullen called us." My mate slightly smiled at me and kissed my cheek. "It'll be nice...visiting...hopefully we can help like she said."

"Hopefully..."

We waited for the plane to continue flying. A couple hours later, it landed and we got our bags and headed to a rental car. I drove while my mate sat silently looking out the side tinted window. "When we get there I want us to not be so...close like usual." I listened to her speaking and my eyebrows went together. "For Jasper's sake.." I nodded and stopped at the end of the driveway. I got our bags and we began walking.

Rosalie POV

I was about to answer Edward but I heard a car doors shut and smiled some. "Their here." I ran off thinking, you can follow if you wish. I stopped in front of the man and woman, he was holding their bags while she was holding her purse. "Thank you so much for coming.." He nodded at me and gave a slight smile. "He home?"

"He barely leaves...be careful when you knock on his and...on his door to his room.." He nodded then they both headed to the house. I felt Edward's hand go on my shoulder. "They were good to call Rosalie.."

"Its only good if Jasper thinks so.."

Jasper POV

I heard knocking at my door and I growled. Standing up I walked over to the door clenching and unclenching my fists. I didn't breathe, I hadn't been hunting since Carlisle forced me, considering it hadn't been that long, since Alice...since I had no reason to continuously hunt and control myself, I said I wouldn't hunt until I absolutely needed to. I yanked the door open growling.

Unknown POV

Jasper yanked open the door and he was growling. "Didn't I say stay aw-" He stopped his sentence when he looked at me and my mate. "Peter...Charlotte.." I heard Charlotte swallow venom next to me and she stepped in front of myself and hugged Jasper. "Hey Jazz..."


	15. Pain

SO sorry I haven't updated this in FOREVER! I'll Try To Keep It Updated!

Ashes To Ashes-Chapter Fifteen: Pain

Peter POV

I saw Jasper hug Charlotte back tightly then his eyes narrowed and he shoved her away from him. I growled lowly at him and he breathed out hard but didn't breathe in. "What are you doing here?" His voice was rough, it sounded raw and I sighed. "Who called you?" I could see his eyes were black and his hands were in fists, I pulled Charlotte into my side and watched him closely. "Rosalie was the on to call us. She said she was worried about you and thought we could help you..."

"Help me?" Jasper chuckled darkly then glared. "Help me! I lost my wife! The ONLY reason I wanted to keep to this diet and not go back to finding Maria to help her! I don't need help! I need Alice back!" He yelled out us so loud that the pictures and paintings on the walls shook. He snarled at us both then backed up into the room. "Want to actually help me Peter? Then leave." He slammed the door shut in our faces and I looked at Charlotte who was looking down. "We'll help him Charlotte...he's just going through a very hard time."

We both heard him growl from inside the room and I took Charlotte's hand. "Come...lets hunt then speak with Carlisle once he returns." We walked down the stares, outside and I glanced back at the house. This was going to take a lot of time...

Rosalie POV

I saw Peter and Charlotte coming out of the house and I ran over to them. "Didn't go as planned..." Peter nodded at what I said and I sighed. "I'm sorry about all that I-"

"Don't be sorry Rosalie, your worried about your brother you have every right to be. His mood is understandable, I'd be just as bad or worse if I lost Charlotte." I could see Peter flinch even just saying the words. I knew how he would feel, I'd feel the same if I ever lost Emmett. "We're going hunting and we'd like to speak with Carlisle once we return...will he be home?" Peter kissed Charlotte's head and held her closer as she spoke. I gave a slight nod and sighed. "He should be." They both nodded then walked past me into the woods.

Edward came up to me and turned me around so I was looking at him. "What is it?"

"He wants to speak with you..." I swallowed harder than necassary and walked into the house and up the stairs. "...Jasper?" I knocked on the outside of his door and heard slight movement.

Jasper POV

I heard Rosalie outside of the room and I lost it. I opened the door and grabbed her by the neck then slammed the door shut and pinned her against it. "WHY THEM ROSALIE? What part of I just want to be ALONE do you not get?" I growled at her loudly and slammed her against the door a bit hard. "You have no idea how I am feeling right now!"

"I was just trying to help!" She yelled at me and I grabbed her by the wrists and pinned them. "Help. I am very tired of hearing the word HELP. No one can help me! The only one that could is dead now!" I heard someone coming up the stairs and I moved Rosalie and myself away from the door and used my power, inflicting exactly how I felt onto Rosalie. She went down to her knees and clutched at her chest and I let it continue not bothering to stop it. She gasped in breaths and I growled. "Imagine that Rosalie. Imagine that every single hour of every single day! Then add everyone else's emotions into it!" I let how the others felt add to my pain that was already on her.

Grief, pain, everything was on her and for once I actually felt a sort of relief that I didn't have it all pinned it. The door flung open and Edward knelt down next to Rosalie. "Jasper stop! She didn't kill Alice! She was trying to help you. If you don't stop I'll force you to now STOP!" I growled and he stood up and I noticed something in his emotions...

Regret.

I stopped her from feeling the emotions and grabbed her by the arm and pushed both of her and him outside of the room and slammed the door. I heard her dry sobbing and I sat down on the end of the bed.

Why the hell would Edward have regret?


End file.
